Ragnarok The Comic: Heat
by PlasticWings
Summary: Chaos x Loki . Ragnarok . PG13 . Sometime during vol. 8 . “Maybe,” Chaos said, thinking carefully. The scenario in his head played out too perfectly. They were alone. They were hot. He was halfnaked. It would be so easy to just…


**Heat**

Chaos x Loki Ragnarok PG-13 Sometime during vol. 8

"Where are Fenris and Iris?"

The voice startled Chaos out of his daydreaming. He had been gazing out the window, down at the streets of Geffen. Now, he turned around with a raised eyebrow. "They're around," he said. "Somewhere. Lydia went with them, too." He smiled a little, but said nothing else. What else was there to say? He turned back around to gaze out the window. It was a nice, warm day. It was too warm a day for his coat, and certainly too warm for his armor. He simply wore his skin-tight black shirt and pants. He could feel the sweat trickle down the side of his cheek, onto his chin, down his jaw. _Maybe,_ he thought vaguely, _it was even too hot a day for his shirt._

It was the silence that made Chaos turn around again. He was used to his male comrade remaining silent, but it still got to him now and again. He wished Loki would say more at times like this. Times when they were alone. If he would just say one thing – anything – then maybe the tension between them would be lifted.

But Loki was being Loki. The assassin seated himself down in an arm chair on the far side of the inn room. At a glance, he seemed like he wasn't bothered by the heat. He was wearing his thick dark coat and jacket, with a look that said he didn't have a care in the world. But Chaos knew better. The Rune Knight was slowly getting better to reading Loki's expressions. Loki always had a detached look of apathy, but there were subtle differences that told what he was feeling. Now, even though he looked indifferent, there was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. His eyebrows were just barely drawn together. His eyes flitted from side to side. He even shifted positions every now and then, as if he couldn't get comfortable. Chaos smiled. Apparently, the assassin could feel heat, too.

A tiny, almost inaudible sigh escaped Loki's lips. He really couldn't get comfortable underneath the thick fabric. He looked up and his eyes met Chaos'. He frowned. Chaos could have _sworn_ that the assassin even blushed a little. Then again, maybe it was just the heat making his face flush.

_I have to do something,_ Chaos thought to himself. This was too awkward. "I, uh, think they went to go eat out," he said at last, picking up their conversation. He couldn't think of anything else to say. The knight deliberately turned to look out the window again, as if talking to Loki wasn't his main priority. "If you were around, I'm sure they would have asked you to go, too."

Loki made some kind of noise of amusement or contempt. Chaos couldn't tell which it was. Maybe it was a mixture of both. "They must have asked you, too," came the calm, smooth voice from across the room.

"They did," nodded Chaos. He propped his elbow up on the windowsill, and rested his chin on his hand. He watched a pair of birds chase each other across the sky. _Lucky,_ he thought, a bit bitterly, _they're flying free without an ounce of awkward silence between them._

There was a moment of silence. Then Loki's voice floated across the room to where Chaos was sitting. "Why did you not go?" The only way to describe Loki's voice, Chaos thought, was with the word 'smooth.' It was always calm and quiet, rising and falling only subtly. Although it was almost monotonous, it had a rhythm. It was, the knight decided, very nice to listen to.

But Chaos didn't tell any of this to his comrade. Instead, the Rune Knight gave a long, draw-out yawn and stretched his well-built arms high above his head. The heat was making him lazy. He slowly turned around on his seat, feeling sluggish. He straddled the back of the chair and folded his arms across the top of it. Lazily, he hunched his back and leaned forward. Now he watched Loki; the view from the window had gotten boring. He brushed orange-red strands of hair from his face as he pretended to contemplate an answer. At last, he finally said, "I didn't want to go, I guess. They just left a moment ago, so I don't think they'll be back for a while now."

Nodding, Loki turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at Chaos. Instead, he pretended to observe the wallpaper. If Chaos was hurt or annoyed by this, he wasn't sure. Certainly he was more interesting than the old, peeling wallpaper wasn't he? Loki didn't seem to think so.

So, with a sigh, Chaos gave up. What was he giving up? He didn't know. Maybe he was giving up on making conversation with the beautiful assassin. Maybe he was giving up on trying to be a good friend. Maybe he was giving up with fighting the heat. But whatever he had been trying to do, it hadn't worked. Reluctantly, he went back to watching Geffen from his window.

After that, there was silence. It wasn't a complete type of silence, where you couldn't hear a single thing. It was more of a natural silence. A clock ticked away peacefully and faithfully on a wall. The occasional bird chirped a song. Every now and then, one of the men moved which made their clothes ruffle softly.

Chaos found his eyelids shutting. The heat and the peace were intoxicating. His eyes were fully closed when suddenly, there was a loud ruffling of clothes. Surprised, Chaos looked over his shoulder to see the unthinkable. _So even he has limits,_ Chaos thought to himself bemusedly.

The proud assassin was taking off his coat. He was probably fed up with sitting around in heavy, thick clothes on an impossibly hot day. Chaos watched with interest and curiosity as Loki peeled away layer after layer of fabric. The assassin carefully laid each dark sheet of fabric in front of him on the floor. Chaos would have simply tossed the clothes away, but Loki was more careful than that. Not neat or feminine, but too proud to be messy.

But not too proud to keep on his shirt.

"Yes?" the assassin asked as he caught Chaos's eyes on him. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but the little knight was too amused to care. Loki hadn't been aware that Chaos had been watching him this entire time. Chaos's eyes watched him take off a black undershirt. Chaos's eyes watched the perfect chest and abs appear out of nowhere. Chaos's eyes watched the skin tight on the other man's body. Chaos's eyes seeing that there was not single centimeter of fat on him.

Chaos shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "This just doesn't seem like something you would do."

Loki frowned. "Some things cannot be helped. This heat is treacherous." With an exasperated sigh, he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. Sweat was collecting on his forehead; just as much sweat was on Chaos. Maybe Loki was human after all.

Abruptly, Loki stood up and walked across the room over to Chaos. His stride was graceful, but strong and direct. That was how he did everything. His face was graceful, but hardened and cynical. His voice and speech were graceful, but cutting and to-the-point. He was something else. Chaos watched in wonderment.

The assassin sighed again as he put his weight on the windowsill. He folded his arms on the hard wood and leaned his head out of the window a bit. His legs and rear stuck out as he closed his eyes to enjoy the little cool breeze that came his way. After a particularly nice wind, he opened his eyes again. He looked a little at Chaos, but tried to make it seem like he was looking back in the room.

"Some things cannot be helped," Loki said again, finally looking at Chaos's face. Chaos could have sworn he was staring him straight in the eyes, but that was so improbable and it only lasted for a moment, so that he wasn't sure. As soon as the words were spoken, Loki was back looking out the window.

"Maybe," Chaos replied slowly, unsure of what to say. The scenario in the knight's head played out too perfectly. They were alone. They were hot. He was half-naked. It would be so easy to just… But maybe Loki would just kick his ass in the end if he didn't want to. But he did want to, didn't he?

With a final shrug, Chaos picked up Loki's chin and turned it towards his own. He didn't let Loki have time to think, because as soon as Loki's lips were facing him, Chaos pressed their mouths together. It only lasted for a second.

He had half-expected Loki to pull away, so he wasn't surprised when Loki did. Now the assassin's face was red again, and Chaos was certain that this time that it wasn't because of the heat. The assassin was at a lost of what to do, and Chaos smiled because of it. He had finally caught his friend off guard.

Loki had only pulled his head away. His body had stayed put. He hadn't jerked away that far, either. It was more like an 'I-didn't-see-that-coming' kind of space between them, not a 'don't-you-dare-try-that-again-or-I'll-kill-you' kind of space.

Concluding this, Chaos took this as an invitation to go in again. Loki didn't move forward, but he didn't move away either, and Chaos gave him more than enough time to react. This time, the lips Chaos touched weren't stiff and startled. They were soft, and drier than he had expected. This time, too, they gave the tiniest kiss back.

After a moment, though, Loki pulled away again. He was calm when pulling away, and only a little wary. The first time around he had been surprised and out of his element. Now it was different. His eyes were not cold or hateful; they were amused and slightly welcoming.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked calmly.

Chaos couldn't sit still, let alone focus on Loki's words. He was watching drops of sweat glistening on the assassin's neck and chest. Even if he was dying because of it, he was thankful for the summer heat for giving him views like this.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki repeated calmly.

Figuring that Loki wouldn't let him do anything more if he didn't answer him, Chaos leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He slumped over defiantly, and gave the sin a frown. "I don't know. Because I like you."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but he didn't move away again. He didn't look away anymore. He wasn't afraid of looking at Chaos's face anymore. Loki stayed put, leaning against the window and the wall, watching Chaos's face with amusement. "But," he started slowly, watching for any change of expression on the knights face, "you like Iris and Fenris too."

Chaos's face didn't change. This was some kind of test now, and he was going to pass it. He was going to pass it with flying colors. So Chaos let himself smile a little, but he kept his emotions in check. "That's true. But I like you more. I like you differently." He leaned in closer, close enough to breathe gently on Loki's neck. "Don't ask such stupid questions."

"…" Loki tilted his chin upwards in an accepting gesture. "This isn't right."

"Then what is right?" Chaos asked, annoyed and frustrated, and tired of waiting.

Suddenly, an odd look came over the assassin's eyes. It wasn't his apathetic look he gave his enemies. It wasn't the naïve look he gave Lydia when she came on to him. It wasn't the slightly impressed look he gave when Chaos when the knight did something out of the ordinary. It wasn't the respectful look he gave Fenris. It wasn't the displeasure he gave strong adversaries. This look, this tiny mischievous gleam in his eyes… it said he was hungry.

Before he knew it, Chaos found himself backed against the wall, just out of sight from the window. In a matter of seconds, Loki had pressed their bodies together against that old wallpaper. His eyes were filled with the beautiful man above him when –

"We're baaaack!"

Just as suddenly, the weight above Chaos's disappeared. Loki was staring out the window calmly, and Chaos wondered if had ever moved at all. He blinked in confusion, and straightened up, trying to look as collected as the other man did.

Lydia raised an eyebrow as she set down her bag near the door. "We're home early. Iris ate more than we could afford and we were kicked out."

As Chaos opened his mouth to say something, he caught the cold eyes that had been gazing at him with want. They spoke thousands of words. They were smiling at him. They were telling him that they would pick up another day. Another hot day when they were all alone.


End file.
